


尼尔的公式

by MoscaB



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: “你要在短暂的人生中抓住什么才好，哪怕是一根麦穗的影子，如果它指向西方，你就去往西方。”
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	尼尔的公式

尼尔坐在长凳上，在公园的一个角落，对面有一辆冰淇凌车，他要在这里见他的资助人。  
他们约定在下午两点见面，尼尔激动地顾不上吃饭，现在肚子有点难受，他懊悔起来。

詹姆斯先生一直在资助他，从小学开始就承担了他的生活费，还许诺大学之后将承担他的学费。期间他们一直在通邮件，詹姆斯先生非常风趣幽默，言辞慎重，然而当涉及一些社会问题时，又表达出豁达开明的态度，这使得尼尔对他颇有好感又非常好奇——他们还没有见过面，老头曾表示在他中学毕业之前都不会跟他见面。

当然，毕业典礼让老头最后松了口，答应尼尔他们会在毕业典礼前见一面。他出门时赶紧把公寓整顿了一番，光扔掉堆积的垃圾就跑了两趟楼梯，万一詹姆斯要上来坐一会儿呢？尼尔检查茶包的贮备，研究了咖啡机的使用功能，咖啡机是詹姆斯去年送给他的生日礼物，如果他过来公寓发现尼尔连咖啡机都不会用，这肯定会使他窘迫。

尼尔坐在凳子上等待，他打理过头发与衬衫领口，穿了一双很新的袜子，喷了点儿古龙水。他不停的打喷嚏，并记下喷嚏的个数，到第五个，他泪眼朦胧地低着头，詹姆斯的手巾递过来，在他鼻尖上蹭了蹭，尼尔看见他手杖的底端碾进一块潮湿的光秃的土壤中。  
老头，他心想，但绝不是个英国人。

尼尔抓着詹姆斯的手巾擦鼻子，不时用余光去撇坐在长凳边的老头，詹姆斯的形象跟自己想得差了很多，个头不高，脸上的皱纹有呈沙皮狗下垂的趋势。

听说你收到了一份不错的大学函书。老头沉默了一会儿，偏过头打量他，看得非常仔细，接着他笑出来：没必要特意弄成这样，尼尔，你按照舒服的来就好。

我申请了物理系。尼尔摇晃着双腿。

祝贺你。

“我会打工偿还您的资助的费用。”他忽然有些气馁，“时间可能要很久但我一定会还给您。”

老头吃惊地看着他。  
“你讨厌我？尼尔，如果你讨厌我就该早点说，我会避免跟你见面。”

“我没有！只是您拒绝参加我的毕业典礼。”尼尔说，一边盯着冰欺凌车，一大束气球系在瓢虫触须那样翘出来的后视镜上，他喜欢里面金色的一只，詹姆斯的眼睛与其非常相配。

詹姆斯沉默着。  
于是机会又轮到了尼尔。

“但我知道原因。我调查过您。”他腼腆又得意地笑着：“从很多年前开始我就一直有一种正在被注视的错觉，”  
“我认为您身份不一般，可能是黑帮，或者从事机密工作，就比如……”尼尔举了个例子，“比如军情六处。”

詹姆斯忽然发出一阵大笑。

机灵的小鬼。他说，以后我们可以经常见面。

“您允许了？”

“允许，当然。”詹姆斯撑着拐杖站起来，去冰淇淋车旁边买了两个甜筒，奶油味的，撒了厚厚一层坚果仁跟巧克力酱。

吃完冰淇淋后尼尔就很困，詹姆斯让他睡一会儿，在那之前他坚持地追问他是否能为詹姆斯工作，老头让尼尔靠在他的肩膀上，并约定，如果尼尔要加入他们，必须等到大学毕业，如果到那时尼尔依然没有改变这种想法，他会履行他的承诺。

当尼尔醒来时，毕业典礼已经开始很久了，詹姆斯不知所踪，而他的小拇指被绑了一根系着奇怪硬币的红绳，还有一张纸条：愿上帝保佑你，尼尔。

2.  
我焚毁过很多很多张假护照，自然拥有过很多名字，以至于对原生的姓名非常不敏感，在皇家快艇俱乐部第一次跟尼尔见面的时候甚至不愿意报个假名。  
这很容易理解，我当时正陷入一种无政府无组织的混沌中，对克罗斯比指派给我的年轻人心怀怨念（当然是隐藏的），他还那么邋遢，不修边幅，西装没有熨烫过，领带系得极其差劲，乱蓬蓬的从不上胶的金发在孟买阴闷的天气里好像褪了色。

尼尔对我笑了笑，天蓝眼珠里蒙上一种片状光晕，他笑起来有些腼腆的漂亮，但在我眼里无疑是怪异的，尤其当他笑着跟服务员要一罐健怡可乐时，我心中警铃大作。

“嘿，放轻松，”尼尔说，“有谁不会调查一下合作对象呢。”  
“我喜欢苏打水，”我强调。  
尼尔耸了耸肩说随便你，也许你在你不知道的地方跟喜欢健怡。你害怕发胖，认为你的工作性质保持一身肌肉是很重要的。

我承认我看他看得多了一些，尼尔身上原生的部分都很好看，无论眼睛，还是鼻子，还是被护理的和很好的牙齿，至少告诉我他不是直饮恒河水的那类人。他说话的声音很轻很腼腆，这让我放松下来，要知道在去风力发电厂的路上我每天只能跟自己说话。

我们不找边际的谈了一些其他事，就如何进入桑杰的住宅做了计划，我很高兴有了个能够交流的伙伴，谈吐间也有些亢奋，他过于专注的看着我，忽然间我明白他应该被信任，该如何解释呢……这种感觉非常怪，似乎从一开始我就觉得他跟我一样，正在坚守着某种信条。

  
尼尔是我最好的朋友。很久之后，至少在我变得正真成熟之后， 每一次我都看着他的照片这样告诉自己，一张逆向的照片，抓取时必须做出抛弃的动作，背面用蓝色水笔用力地写上“用以寻人”。  
有一段时间我总在看他的照片，那是他一封信的附件，信被一个时间胶囊保护起来，埋在孟买游艇俱乐部的一块草坪里，“监控中心”在事故两年后才收到暗示这个时间胶囊存在的定时邮件。  
也正是在找到他最后的时间胶囊，看了信之后，我才决定去见这世上另一个尼尔。

钳形战役后的几年里我四处托人打听，最后在伦敦一个福利院里找到了尼尔。  
那时他还只有十二岁，聪明过人，已经跳级念上了最后一年初中。福利院对他不怎么样，尼尔生活捉襟见肘，我很快承担了他的生活费。  
我不敢见他，我很害怕我见他的第一面就会自燃，对一切感到厌烦和后悔，无奈之下我找到了当地一名外科医生，借他的名义资助尼尔，并让他中转我们之间联系的邮件。

尼尔是个聪明的、有好奇心的又有点神经质的小孩，他念高中的第一天就公开了自己同性恋的身份，为此一直遭到某些同学的欺凌，他每次都上去打架，为此我不得不委托别人摆平了这些事情，后来在他身上发生了更多事故，我都在从中帮忙。

尼尔的中学三年我们一直没有见面，知道他毕业典礼那天，我们在公园里交谈了一次，他洋洋得意地揭穿了我的身份，我说过他天赋异禀，他懂一套反追踪的东西并且运用得很好，公开同性恋身份也是调查我的一种手段……而且尼尔很早就去见过那位外科医生，胁迫他保守秘密，我却对此一无所知。

尼尔那天在公园里揭穿了我的身份，说我可能在为军情六处工作，要么至少是黑帮成员。对于他的天才行径我并没有表现出多少惊喜，他的天赋好像生来就是为了加入信条，这不是一件好事。  
第一次交谈的时候我很少说话，我盯着尼尔还没发育完全的苍白的少年面庞，想起了多年后的尼尔，死在过去的尼尔，这真的很神奇，他一定无法想象在同一个世界里有他的坟碑——凯特接管自由港后为他立了一块无名的纪念碑，为此我们大吵一架。纪念碑使我痛苦，活下来并成为“先知”的人在通晓自己需要做什么才能维持世界运转之后总会痛苦，凯特还有她的宝贝儿子，我又剩下什么呢。

我几乎迷恋地盯着他，我把手放进兜里，系铜钱的红绳像钢筋一样割着我的手指，有那么一瞬间我生出可怖的念头，想要掐死尼尔，将他从这种闭环中解救出来，这个世界就他妈去死吧。  
然而最先屈服的是我的理智，当你的服务对象是一整个世界，及一个集体，你会对这个服务对象非常无私，与此同时又极端自私。我们都是游离在这些集体外的存在，信条的领导者掌握了许多时间闭环，操控着无数个尼尔为他去死，这样片断式的人生，我甚至找不到向他道歉的那扇门。

  
3.  
尼尔为凯特做了完美缝合， 我们用担架把她送上一艘客轮，一个带着呼吸面罩的雇佣兵从客轮上下来帮我们弄担架，尼尔对他们双手相合做了一个手势，很眼熟，跟普利亚在孟买豪宅中做的一模一样，维克多在剔除我国籍之前也曾坐过这种手势。  
我的不爽在此时到达极点，尼尔在隐瞒我很多事，他跟普利亚也许在很早之前就已熟识，但他有理由搪塞我，他毕竟为MI6工作，我无权过问，有些不能伸张的事情多想就会犯恶心。

我们的船正从塔林倒行往奥斯陆，要一直开上十几天，专门为逆行者搭建的密仓像一只笼子，我被困住，变得不像自己，狂躁且煎熬。  
头几天我尽量避着他，逆行的症状正还没有过去，我跑到气仓的角落呕吐，尼尔看管着凯特，防止她在昏睡中把呕吐物卡进气管。  
尼尔真的天赋异禀，既不呕吐，晚上也睡得很好，我们三个中只有他的精神状态随船逆行越发容光焕发。

等到凯特的伤口不再发炎，我的不适症依然严重，晚上基本不睡觉。我整天避开尼尔，在船舱通向眺望台的梯子上锻炼肌肉，而他似有所感，频率更高地在我眼前晃悠。

“你最好睡一觉。”我爬到扶梯最高处，尼尔在下面仰着脑袋喊，“这样只会让你更不舒服，你会血压突增，心率过快，体力衰竭，你会很惨——”

“你别管。”我试图用脚勾住梯子做立卧撑。

“——会猝死。”他说。

尼尔的忠告没有错，两分钟后我从爬梯上摔下来，差点以头抢地，尼尔把我搬到架床上，为我包扎伤口，还给我来了一阵镇定剂，这玩意儿对我没用，我挣扎着醒过来吐了他一身。

尼尔弄干净自己，对另一张床上一直躺着的凯特忍无可忍地抱怨，他就是白痴，完全的白痴。  
我按着磕破的脑袋，沉默地接受他的中指。

逆行确实是非常恶心的体验，一种对四季法则的嘲弄，但实际上我不介意他嘲弄，逆行者并不是伊甸园的果实，他们只是受倒转的星宿与命运的眷顾，踏入了另一个法则。

你睡觉好吗，有什么能让你睡觉。尼尔劝告我。  
我可以陪你睡。他把架床推到我旁边，躺上去并给我出主意。  
你可以讲点儿催眠的。我闭上眼睛。

呃，让我想想……我可以给你讲讲我的……老师？尼尔说翻了个身，头正对着天花板，又开始露出那种腼腆又欠揍的笑容。

“在英国训练我的老师，我们叫他詹姆斯，当然这是假的名字。”

尼尔告诉我詹姆斯是他童年时期唯一的朋友，他的资助人，他知道他不对劲，詹姆斯从不肯见他，他当还不知道尼尔是个基佬（我也才刚刚知道），而且当时他已经快六十岁了，完全没必要避嫌不是吗。  
尼尔发了很多封邮件想要跟他见上一面，他实在是太神秘了，但詹姆斯回的邮件又好像很明白他。

“你懂吗，那种没见面过的人正可怖的了解你的心，难道他长期在监视我吗？”

“确实有些天才在入职前就被观察过很多年。”我说，“老实说这可能让小孩蒙受心理阴影。”  
尼尔沉默了片刻，用手摸了摸胡渣：“其实我相当受用……不如说当时我狂热的迷恋他，一直在用拙劣的技巧调查詹姆斯。”

中学毕业那天我们见了一面，我被伦敦大学的物理系录取，他为此祝贺我，而我像个傻子那样把调查结果一一甩给他看。我想跟着他干，想得简直发了疯，于是詹姆斯跟我约定，如果我大学毕业还是没有改变主意，我就能加入他们，前提是顺利毕业，接受严格训练并且考核达标。

我在硕士毕业后依然没有改变主意，于是他履行了承诺，我成为了他手下的一名特工。  
我不知道你那里是怎样的，我们需要学习枪械、格斗、抗毒、脱水训练还有简单的外科手术技巧，老生常谈，还有很多很多。考核最重要一关是……我们的牙槽里都镶嵌了氰化物胶囊。  
詹姆斯设计了一项援救任务，设计让我们被抓获，接受了二十小时的拷问，然后我咬碎了胶囊，从此走上了为他卖命的道路。

“很熟悉的套路。”我想起不久前招供的队友手中的氰化物胶囊，当时我也是这么将它狠狠咀嚼后再吞下去的，直到现在我也说不出这么干的原因，有一种单项的情绪控制住我，“只有……才……”——我将其理解为一种本能。

“你为什么吞下去，”我突然很好奇，问尼尔：“叛变应该是……很平常的事情，人在面对死亡的时候总是有很多恐惧，家人、朋友，还有极低的疼痛承受度。正所谓我们说的后顾之忧，就算没有后顾之忧人类的本能也在恐惧死亡。”

“呃，我想一切要归功于个人崇拜。”尼尔盯着天花板想了一会儿：“如果一个人被你抬到神圣的位置，又是你的后顾之忧，甚至你的引路人，你会不会抛弃一切去完成他的愿望？”

“太抽象了，”我依然试图纠正尼尔，就好像在劝说自己，并在劝说过程中莫名其妙地想要发火。  
“为什么要把指望全部挂在别人身上，你自己没有想要的生活吗，想要获取的幸福，钱、女人、资产。”

尼尔用那双让人心驰神往的眼睛望着我。

“我的老师他帮助弱小，在乎无辜者的生死，只有组织里的人命他不太在乎，好像大家就是必须死的。”他轻轻咳了一声，略微尴尬。  
“奇怪在于……哪怕反人道主义，哪怕我吞的假氰化物胶囊出了一点问题，河豚素的用量偏差，我的心脏有一段时间完全停止了，不得不进了抢救室挨两下电，可你也知道是詹姆斯设计了最终考核，是他签署了我的训练协议，他竟然在我抢救的时候揍了那个逼我吞胶囊的教官，打断了他的鼻梁骨跟两根肋骨，还扬言要射杀他。这都我很久以后才知道的。”

不该崇拜这样人，哪怕他有一点恻隐之心。我再次说，被逼着去死绝对不等于自愿，很多特工都收过到让人甘愿去死的威胁，用家人或者别的软肋，不该崇拜提倡的人。

“那么你会自愿去死吗？”尼尔问我。

我不知道该如何回答他，维克多换掉了我的药，不然我已经死在乌克兰人手里了。  
“我会为我相信的去死，”我沉默了一会儿，对尼尔说：“只有信仰，无关宗教，一个特工不能相信死后的世界，我们只能相信一个法则而为此恪守信条。”

尼尔说我在这种时候很迷人，并开玩笑说他想象不出我衰老的样子，时间大概真的会把人摔烂。

“几年前，我的老师让我进行一个自杀式任务，”尼尔从担架上跳下来，精神抖擞面色红润，嘴脸挂着嘲讽的微笑：“我接下了，在那之前我一直呆在公寓里酗酒。有一天凌晨，大概三点钟，他来敲我的门，扔掉那根金属拐杖，他向我跪下并且嚎啕大哭。”  
“詹姆斯请求我不要去，他请求我按照自己的意愿，他不会再命令我做任何违背我自由意志的事情。”

尼尔扔掉毯子滚过来挨着我睡，大腿放松地叠在我的大腿上。他用鞋尖极富暗示地扫过我的小腿内侧。

“可是詹姆斯不知道，我出于对他的崇拜，所以完全的接受了他的意志，接受了他的信条。我深以为然，对未来抱有期盼。”

“你把这个老头当成信仰，不，听起来你正在变态地爱着詹姆斯。”我抓住了尼尔的脚腕扔到一边，“而我相信这完全是你编造的故事，用来搞让我一头撞进去的陷阱。”

尼尔哈哈大笑地表示我对了，身体向床沿倾斜，大口喘气，我赶紧捞住他。  
“可惜我去的时候他没来送我，可我知道他在用摄像头看我，从小到大，他监视我的时候我都会有感觉……”  
“虽然是必死的任务，但我好好的活着，说明事情在中途还有转机，我活着回来，在詹姆斯六十岁的生日上戏弄他，叫他下不来台，故事有了峰回路转的好结局。”

尼尔此时轻微癫狂的有点像发疯的状态才有点儿像逆行应激症，他可能是延迟型患者，你知道逆行的时候人会跟整个世界脱节，周身的一切犹如向后倒退的幻影，像一个视力正常的人毫无征兆地陷入失明的苦痛中，最开始他会失去方向感、恐惧、抽搐、呕吐，有些人会产生严重的心理障碍，在世界逆行无疑事件痛苦的事，就在前几天我觉得孤立无援，差点患上歇斯底里症，好在我并不是一个人。  
我看着尼尔，这家伙半靠在我身上，瘦削的身体套着宽松西装，脖子上系着一条湖蓝的女士丝巾，他自有一套穿衣法则。许多年之后，当我回到事故的起点，我才能明白那时尼尔并非因为逆行而患上的歇斯底里，他是个天才小孩，早就习惯了逆向而行，他只是在用残存人生去求证一个一生都不曾拥有的公示，这无关科学，但凭人类最原始的直觉。

尼尔睡前故事根本没能带来睡眠，反而让我们两个人很不对劲，他捂着脸等待这阵过呼吸消退，并坐起来大声说：“我认为你还得发泄一下，单纯讲故事得讲到世界末日，到时候大家都可以安眠。”

我明白他什么意思，看在凯特刚刚换过药、在两片安定下步入深度睡眠的份上，我的心脏一阵慌乱。

我把尼尔拽起来，拉着他绕过施术台，跑到另一个小隔间里，推推阻阻，医疗废料撒了一地。  
尼尔被按在柜子上，他立即凑过来吻我，眼珠赤诚干净，像高级珠宝，他苍白皮肤，嘴唇发抖，看起来非常诱人。他只是轻轻把嘴唇贴在我的嘴唇上一秒钟左右，很快就离开了，并且整个人陷入一种轻微的哮喘发作的过呼吸中。  
我对他的这种反应大为惊奇，有那么一瞬间觉得可爱到死。我立即追了上去，用力咬住他冰凉的嘴巴，无赖地伸了舌头。

“我原本没打算这样。”尼尔发出一阵呜咽：“该死，我不是一开始就这么想的！”  
而他的手在兜里胡乱地掏，掏出四五片安全套，还有很更多的往地上掉。

“你真是货真价实……的基佬。”我吃惊地瞪着他。

“操，我对天发誓不是这样的，”尼尔脸涨得通红，“你知道…安全套有时候也能作为急救用品。”

我看了看手表，离凯特醒来还有富裕的两个小时。

“你知道同行之间暧昧总没好处。”我提醒他。  
“女人都把自己划分为理性动物的二十一世纪，怎么还有你这样的人。”尼尔轻声说，“万一明天就死了呢，还是现在就爽死？”  
他的表情依然该死的腼腆，他吃得很准，我根本抵抗不了这种隐晦的卖弄。我摸摸他的头发，让尼尔从柜子上下来。

“你知道我不是对你有偏见。”我从他掌心拿过一个安全套，拉开裤链，“多说无益，一会儿你大概就不恨我了。”

“喔哦，”尼尔向后倾斜身体，放松地靠在柜子边，他看着我落下去的裤子挑眉：“看起来很大，到六十岁应该还是很行。”  
他意有所指，但我听着奇怪，总觉得不像夸奖。

尼尔总是讲我听不懂的话也很让人苦恼，于是我解开他的丝巾后企图揉成一团用来堵他的嘴。  
尼尔一开始很抗拒，直到我威胁他：“别把凯特吵醒，不然我们两个只能憋死在这儿。”  
“好吧，口活取消，我建议你手淫。”他抢在最后说了一句，被我强行掰开嘴塞进了丝巾。

他的嘴堵上了，手还没有，并且滑进了我的内裤里，很有技巧地揉了两下，他的手指很好看，动作也灵巧，我很快被弄硬了，阴茎前端渗出一些湿润的液体。  
尼尔低头用心伺候我的屌，神情专注，他咬住丝巾，下颚略微收紧，凹显出很好看的面部弧线，我盯着他淡粉的嘴唇，忽然很想让他为我口交，他嘴唇的样子非常好看，光想想就会被爽到。

尼尔好像察觉了我的想法，狭促而含糊地发出一声嘲笑，用面部表情告诉我口交绝无可能。在此期间他已经用手让我射上一次，十指柔软的汗毛上都粘着我的精液。他舔了舔手指，用毛巾随意的擦拭，开始脱自己的裤子。

我翻箱倒柜，在柜子第二层抽屉里找到了一瓶医用石蜡液，我倒了一些在手上，另一只手去搂他的腰，尼尔又重新坐在柜子上，一条腿毫不客气地挂上我的膝盖，我锢住他，用一只粘满润滑液的手给他扩张，一边不停地轻吻他的脖子与胸膛。这种事我干过很多次，一般都是跟女人在任务的间隙里开房，男人是第一次，不过不代表我会差劲。  
尼尔在我怀里乱抖，好像歇斯底里症与哮喘一并发作，他兴奋的要死，表情简直有点视死如归，但在我扶着阴茎进去的时候呜呜地大叫了一声，合着丝巾我都能感受到他的愤怒。  
他湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着我，用眼神控诉我给他的疼痛，额头上甚至有冷汗，他不知道这种表情让我硬得要命，简直想抠着他的喉咙胡来。

当然我拼命地忍住了，我把他的腰拎起来一点，好让我的东西一点点进去，尼尔显然也想让自己好受，抱着我的脖子尽可能得放松了些。  
后面的进入变得容易许多，我开始抽插的时候他懒洋洋地叫了几声，皮肤变红，身体发热，额头上的冷汗成了热汗，裸露的性器半勃，我被他的胡子骚刮得只想笑，才想起腾出一直手去照顾他的老二，我插得很深，手又在不停动作，唾液与呻吟从他被堵上的嘴里不停漏出来，就这样过了好一会儿，尼尔挺着胸膛不停地眨眼睛，他被我操射了。

他脱力似的从柜子上滑下来，又被我捞着换了几个姿势，最后无奈地趴在柜子上挺屁股。他真的瘦极了，背上两块肩胛骨顶着皮肤，好像一对供盲人支撑的扶手。  
我按着他的脖子不停捣弄他，把湿淋淋的体液弄在他臀部的大块皮肤上，我顶到很深的地方，一块凸起，他忽然开始咳嗽，好像快被口水呛死了，我不得不把湿透的丝巾弄出来，并告诫他捂好嘴巴，不要把凯特弄醒。

尼尔很听话，真的去捂住嘴巴，这无济于事，他依然叫得放肆，完全不能控制自己克服前列腺快感，他对性欲低了头，摇晃并抬高屁股让我操得更爽一些。

抽插与臀胯的击打成了节奏，润滑剂在他色情的不停吞吐的穴口溢出被打成乳白的泡沫，不知过了多久，尼尔发出一声短促的尖叫，腿发软地差点跪倒，我插在他痉挛的身体里与他分享了高潮。然而，当我抽出来准备安抚他的同时，也发现了两个沮丧事实：安全套不知什么时候掉了；凯特醒了。

“请别这么大声！”凯特有气无力但暴怒地生扔了个什么东西过来，砸在尼尔脑袋上：“两位同性恋朋友，请消停一点，你们不会忘了现在是什么处境吧！”

一卷崭新的绷带。尼尔把它捡起来，当着我面随便处理了一下从大腿根流下来的精液，然后拉上裤子，不修边幅地往担架上一摊。  
他好像虚脱了似的，疲惫地闭着眼，我靠着担架坐下，盯着他的脸，他的眼珠在薄眼皮下不停转动。

“你在想什么。”我托着下巴打量他。

“……我在想一个公式，呃……个人崇拜加上性爱是是否能杂和成爱情。”

我为此挑眉：“尼尔，你应该早点告诉我你对我有个人崇拜。”

“我说什么你都不懂。”尼尔火冒三丈，朝我翻了白眼，并小声骂我白痴。

“你觉得还不错吗？明天我们还可以试着继续乱搞。”他抬起头，艰难地瞟了一眼隔间的凯特。

“你很不错，尼尔，乱搞也不错。”我说。  
我伸手抚摸了一会儿他的眼睑。

“你怎么老是不困，詹姆斯，你这样真的会死。”他喃喃地嘟囔，很快疲惫地把脑袋歪到一边，露出一截细白的脖子，轻微地打着呼噜。

在此期间他一直抓着我的手掌。

4.  
今天我跟大块头亨利干了一架。  
他是个十足的蠢货，原本我有一百种方法叫他付出代价，可是那辆银色的轿车停在校门口。我早就知道了是詹姆斯，一定是他。

这下詹姆斯知道我是同性恋了。  
尼尔写下这句话，咬掉嘴唇上一块死皮。  
一定要干点什么今天东西的事情去试探，相信我很快就会见到真正的詹姆斯。  
夕阳渐落，铺地的瓷砖缝隙被一片橘红照亮，尼尔背着书包走在街上，踩着自己扭曲的影子，被绷带包裹的伤口隐隐做痛。  
他很想回头朝着捶死的太阳大喊一声，嘿，詹姆斯，你她妈到底叫什么，哪怕他知道身后什么都没有。

5.  
尼尔登上暸望台，他眺望着漆黑的远方，船在逆行，倒刮的寒风让他感到热烫，细小的雨点从甲板向天空飞，刮擦过他的皮肤，类似于那种不太严重的疾病，比如偏头痛，比如皮炎，虽然要不了命但总能残忍的剥夺你的全部注意力。

这趟船正倒行前往印度最大的港湾。

他抚摸着背包上的铜钱挂坠，依然坚持望着前方。过了一会儿他回到密闭船舱，摘掉呼吸面罩，从背包里颤抖地摸出一个时间胶囊。

尼尔决定给未来的詹姆斯写一封信。

这无疑是一封慎重的信件。他坐在写字台前沉思，落笔之前他回忆了一些未来旅行，旋转门的情感已经被海水逐渐刷淡，暮年的詹姆斯的面容又一次记忆中变得清晰。詹姆斯是非裔，有一头又短又硬的头发跟圆润肉鼻子，加入信条后他们参加了各种任务，任务之余也有很多空闲的时候，詹姆斯从来不与他避嫌，非常喜欢带他旅行，他们一起去过摩洛哥、伊朗，东欧的一些国家。在沃尔夫冈，他们坐在沃尔夫冈湖边高高的木堤上方，他光裸的两腿上盖着詹姆斯的手掌，有一半浸在湖水中随着风的方向晃动。他们身前是湖水的弯波与月亮，身后是教堂的高墙，他们挨得如此靠近，肩膀抵着肩膀，脑袋挨在一块儿，一动不动，像熔铸在一起的两块铁矿。

詹姆斯在那里向他道歉，说很后悔两年前让他吞下假氰化物胶囊，他总说这对尼尔不公平，可尼尔无法理解到底哪里不公平。  
詹姆斯，他想说，这一切都是我自愿的，我知道我有多不正常，请你不要走那么多负担。

尼尔的心盈满悲伤，因为老头在第二天天未明时就要离开去参加另一个任务，扔下他。  
不过詹姆斯乘坐直升机离开后，尼尔在闷闷不乐的档口又结识了另外一个怪老头，此人怀揣一肚子文兰情怀，刚刚下水游过泳，从湖滩一路跌跌撞撞爬上来，浑身水腥，头上爬了虱子，醉醺醺地做到他旁边、詹姆斯刚刚坐过的位置，双手相合摆出信条的手势，接着递给他两欧元的硬币。

黄昏时分无故人。小子，给我买一听可乐。

詹姆斯？你不是刚走？尼尔疑惑的看着老头，又感到大有不同。

鬼叫詹姆斯！老头怪叫：我来看看你，然后我就得走了，拜托去给我买可乐，健怡的，我的腿冻得冰凉，我很快就该走了，可他妈的人死之前总得尝些快乐的回忆不是么。

那时尼尔已经接触旋转门有一段日子了，他很迅速地明白了什么，攥着硬币冲到草坪边的便利店买了一听可乐。老头像喝酒一样龇牙咧嘴的把它喝完，站起冲尼尔宽慰地笑了笑，好！要走了！  
尼尔连忙拦住他，他满心仇怨与堂皇地拉住老头黏糊糊的衣袖：你知道什么吧，詹姆斯，不管你是什么詹姆斯，对我说点儿什么。有人劝我去自己想去的地方，完成自己的愿望，我很爱他，我不知道怎么处理，詹姆斯知道很多东西，但不愿意告诉我，从前他每天都叫我服从组织，前几天又改变了注意，让我凭自由意志做事。我不知道改怎么办。

“你爱这个詹姆斯？”老头问。  
我不知道，尼尔抱住膝盖，我只知道自己在不停地研究他，追逐他，从很小的时候，从察觉到他的存在开始。我想把他弄明白，而他对我有所保留。  
“所以你也接受他的信仰，愿意恪守他的信条？”  
“是的。”尼尔回答。

他哈哈大笑：“那你恐怕要和他做爱才能知道自己是否爱他了。”

“我周围的人都是裂开的，我能很清楚地看到裂开的他们在生活着。”老头把可乐罐抛进便利店门口一个很远垃圾桶里，一边语无伦次地说：“包括你，很少有人能看见自己的裂痕，世上大概只有百分之一点人，我想，尽管只有百分之一，只要他们发现自己能看见了，他们机会变得贪婪，试图找到什么填补那些裂痕，做出一些壮举。这个詹姆斯可能就是这种人，只不过有那么一刻他忽然良心发现，想要放过你。”

“但即便如此……”他打了个嗝：“即便如此，有些人像磁石的两极，一碰到就会相互吸引，这完全没有道理，屠夫的善良没有道理，杀人犯的爱情没有道理，它更像一个……罗盘！”  
“你要在短暂的人生中抓住什么才好，哪怕是一根麦穗的影子，如果它指向西方，你就去往西方。”

……

  
詹姆斯，在沃尔夫冈的湖滩上，我遇到了一个懂得信条的手势人，他让人亲近，而你绝对想不到他是谁。总之我想通了一切，请原谅我用这个假的名字称呼你，因为我实在不知道你真正的名字。  
这下这封信已经是逆行的数年之后，我在基地靠军用食品生活了很久，我觉得我就像个宇航员，可惜没人给颁奖章。  
现在正处于逆行的末期，我已经上了去孟买的船，我会去找普利亚，在她把旋转门卖给萨特里前正向我的时间……逆行的感觉其实不错，你走向看到起点，所有的东西都在倒退着行走，就好像一切还能改变一样。

我对你有个人崇拜，詹姆斯，这是必然的。你的信仰在于世界，你相信人类的未来并要求每一个加入信条的人都将未来作为信仰，可从某种角度来看维护者总是得不到未来不是吗？

我在进入逆转门前并没有在另一边看到倒退的自己，我早就知道了。之所以把这个告诉你……你不配对此一无所知。你说过我们的任务是拯救世界，你说你曾犯下了错误，拯救你是拯救世界的一环，我怎么也想不通，你没把任务的全部告诉我，你似乎不愿意让我在最开始就看到结果。  
我就恨你这一点，因为我根本不相信你会这么对我。

但在你向我跪下，你掩面哭泣的时候，我好像明白了一切，我的使命，我要恪守的信条，我的崇拜，它们是一体的，它们融化在一起，我维护的是你所维护的，我的奉献是一种宿命。  
已经发生的无法改变，尚未发生的必然发生，我们从最开始就达成了关于结尾一份协议，而我现在正走向它的源头。昨天的我憎恨你，而现在我只想原谅你，宽慰你。

詹姆斯，你已经是个快死掉的老头了，你能看见我的未来吗？

呃，这些问题太无聊，不许你再想它们。  
不知道你是否还记得我们在奥地利度过的几天时光，在沃尔夫冈湖，有个人曾问我信仰加性是否是爱的形式，或许今后自由意志会告诉我答案，我对此抱有期待。

我有点犯困，撇开抱怨的话想不出还能说什么，就到这里，晚安吧。

我爱你，老头，请让我吻你。

  
尼尔把那封信写完，跟自己的一张照片一起折叠起来，塞进一颗时间胶囊里。尼尔抱着胶囊躺在床上，海水在这个密室之外翻涌，拍打船舷的声音似乎是不变的，这让他感到亲切。一切都在倒退，鸟兽吐出那些饲饵，吸收粪便，雨水向上升入云层，月亮自西向东割开天空， 他失眠、窒息、经常呕吐。  
这里只有他一个人，没有人能听到他的呼喊。

他想着詹姆斯的样子，詹姆斯的皱纹与衰老的手指，有那么一时半刻感到身上烫的不行，尼尔满面赤红得想要做些什么，却好像失去了抚慰一切的理由。  
他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，在睡意袭来的前一刻他还在想任务，想着那个叫普利亚的印度女人，不着边际的思绪坠向许多年前——当然，现在还不曾发生——在毕业典礼当天，公园长凳前詹姆斯缓缓伸出手指。当时他刚吃掉一个缀满果仁与巧克力的冰淇淋，忽然困得要命，詹姆斯让尼尔靠着他睡一会儿，尼尔照做了，却在恍惚中被他掐住脖子，血腥轰然而至，是种别样的甘甜。

那时的尼尔坚信詹姆斯不会伤害自己，装作沉溺于甘美的睡梦中，靠着他的肩膀，呼吸平缓。终于他真的睡着了，怀抱时间胶囊，做了与那时相同的潮湿的梦，他的脚断开，被詹姆斯温柔的裹上绷带，同样一个温润清晨，公园中的牵牛花在风里微动，一只秋千吱扭作响，破烂的他安眠在詹姆斯腿上，滚烫的眼泪滴落下来。

FIN.


End file.
